


Imagine him at a party (Work in Progress)

by Fanficloversince93



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficloversince93/pseuds/Fanficloversince93
Summary: Imagine Loki standing at the other side of the room. You are both at a party and you are standing lonely against a wall. Loki is surrended by a bunch of girls, longing for his attention. You are just a simple small girl, one who isn't important enough to have attention from who ever. The little dress you are wearing makes you feel umcorfotable because you aren't used to it. You turn around and walk to the bar, since your drink is empty. "Excuse me..." you start when the waiter looks your way, but he takes the order of the woman (with boobs who almost fall out of her shirt) "Can I get..." still you get ignored.  "Can you get me a red wine?" he start with a smooth English accent. His sent smash you, "And a Sex On the Beach for miss here," suddenly you realise that last one was in your way. You look up and see Loki standing next to you. You stumble, can't say a word. He takes the two drinks and gives the cocktail to you. "Tha... Thank you my Lord," you finaly found your voice and bow your head. You feel his long fingers taking your chin. "What's your name my dear?"





	Imagine him at a party (Work in Progress)

This work will get better in the future... Just need more time :3 sorry guys


End file.
